Save Me Peter
by cherrisoda
Summary: It is time for Wendy to find a fiance. Will Peter be able to save her in time?
1. Default Chapter

Save Me Peter DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter Pan Sorry if this sucks but this is my first fanfic ever so please read and review if u want anything that needs improving please write in your review so I can improve! ************************************************************* Chapter One  
  
Wendy was 15 years old and she had many relationships All the girls at school were jealous of Wendy of how beautiful and how she had many boys mesmerised by her beauty and grace. But the time had come for Wendy to find a fiancé. Wendy didn't truly love any of the boys she met. Her parents became frustrated with Wendy and Mr and Mrs Darling had decided that they would have to choose a fiancé for Wendy.  
  
Wendy looked outside her window and saw nothing but rain. "Why didn't you stay Peter? Why didn't you stay so I could be let go of all this sadness"  
  
Suddenly she felt a surge of anger go through her body. "Why don't you leave my life Peter!" She shouted out the window "Everyone knows that you're not real! I hate you Peter Pan!" And she shut the window. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. But little did she know that a certain person floated outside her window and whispered " My dear Wendy." And flew off.  
  
********** End chapter one  
  
Please review my fanfic. I am really sorry if it sucks because it is my first fanfic ever so please review and if you have anything that needs improving please write in your review. I need 10 reviews so that I can write the next chapter.  
  
Thanks ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways I decided not to wait until I gt 10 reviewz coz 1 of my reviews said to lower it. Anyways Wat does potential mean?  
  
Chap 2  
  
The next morning were the beginning of the holidays and Wendy woke up with a feeling of guilt. She really didn't want to forget all about Peter.  
  
She went downstairs and heard some voices. Wendy recognised the voices as her mother and father's. She could not risk the temptation to listen in on the conversation.  
  
" Shouldn't we tell Wendy? " said Mrs Darling " No we can't." said Mr Darling "But she will be upset wouldn't she? " "Maybe but she'll get over it." "But who will it be?" "You know the son of James Jacobs the banker? Well he is very interested in Wendy now." "Well what is his name?" "If my memory serves me correctly I think it is Maxwell. Yes. Maxwell Jacobs. Quite the perfect boy for Wendy." "What do they have in common?" "Nothing really, but you know what they always say, opposites attract!" "Yes then it is confirmed. We will set up a date."  
  
Wendy gasped and thought to herself how can they do this to me?! 


	3. The Date

Hope you like this chapter! 

***********************************************************************************

Chapter 3 

When Peter got to Neverland he felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart.

Peter had experienced some changes ever since Wendy had left Neverland. He had noticed that his voice had deepened. Peter was so frightened that he didn't ever want to speak again. He had grown taller and was starting to grow hair in places that never had hair before.

When Peter got to Neverland he told Tinkerbell all that happened.

"And then she shouts out that she hates me!" Peter ended his story.

Tinkerbell said in fairy language "You should of had visited her. You are so stupid sometimes, but that's probably because you're a boy."

"Hey. How can you say that. I thought you were on my side." said Peter.

"Wendy is obviously very angry at you." said Tinkerbell.

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"Go and visit her tonight."

"But she hates me!"

"Just say that you are sorry."

"Ok, but it better work."

Meanwhile…

"What am I going to do?" cried Wendy "I hate Maxwell Jacobs! He thinks that he is better than everybody in the world."

"Can I come in?" said Mrs Darling while knocking Wendy's door.

"Come in mother." replied Wendy.

"Wendy. You are growing up and you will need a husband. Your father and I have been talking and we have decided that Maxwell Jacobs will be your fiancé." said Mrs Darling.

"But mother, I don't like Maxwell." Said Wendy.

"Wendy. We are getting concerned about your future and Maxwell is a nice boy and is perfect for your future. His father has a good reputation, he is quite wealthy and he is quite charming." explained Mrs Darling.

"I don't care if he is the richest boy on earth. I won't marry him!" shouted Wendy.

"Wendy! We have already set up a date and you will be going to see Romeo and Juliet tonight at half past 6 and that's that. You will walk together to the theatre and get to know him!" replied Mrs Darling and she walked out of the room.

Wendy threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

6 o' clock

Wendy was getting ready for her date andput on a periwinkle blue silk dress and added a string of pearls to her neck. She had just dressing up when the doorbell rang.

Mr Darling opened the door.

"Good evening Mr Darling. I've come to take Wendy to the theatre." said Maxwell politely.

"Why hello Maxwell. Come in. Wendy will be down in just a minute."

Wendy walked down the stairs and said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Darling and went out the door followed by Maxwell.

"You look very nice in that dress Wendy." said Maxwell.

"Thank you." said Wendy.

And they hardly said anything for the rest of the way.

When the play had finished and they were walking  to Wendy's home, Maxwell tried to hold Wendy's hand but Wendy always moved her hand before they could even touch. Finally they were in front of the door.

"I had a nice time Maxwell. Thankyou." said Wendy, "Goodnight."

But suddenly Maxwell grabbed hold of Wendy's waist and kissed her on the lips before Wendy could open the door. Wendy pulled away from him and said angrily "Maxwell!" and slapped him on his cheek and slammed the door in his face.

But high up in the sky, Peter had meant to apologise to Wendy at her window but instead saw only the thimble that was supposed to be his always and then he flew off again into the night sky.

read and review please!


End file.
